dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Enutrof/Chance/1
Introduction The Chance Enutrof is one of the most challenging builds at low levels. With no Water spells untill level 26, it can be arduos getting those first levels. Once you reach level 26 it does become a very effective build. Characteristics # Just pump all your points into Chance, it might be tempting to place them elsewhere, but it pays off in the long run. # You should aim to fully scroll all your other stats at some point, especially Wisdom. Spells Spell Guide At level 31 you hit a critical moment you must decide what will be your main focus Battle (Shovel skill) or Support/Battle (Pandora Box) or Support/Chance/Prospecting (Fortune). :; Shovel Skill : Will let you do more damage but as mention below until level 60s you will start looking for shovels and thinking in close combat attack so its recommended to wait on this and work on the other support skills. :; Pandora Box : This is a great spell when use with Ghostly Shovel (unless you have already scrolled agility and don't require the +x it gives) also some times it helps you party with some people since what they are looking is to increase their critical success rate :; Fortune : Its a great spell when max it gives you chance points that can fuel your damage also at this chance count as prospecting but only if you manage to finish the battle alive and with the effects on. So an average of 5 prospecting during couple of turns, rarely 6 prospecting, in critical moments 11 prospecting. If you have the proper damage gear this spell is more like use if you have the AP to spare that will be a rare thing because you will be coin trowing all the time. Between level 60 to 70 and 80 to 90 you have liberty of choosing what ever you want to level its recommend from 60 to 70 to level Shovel Skill if you have not do it previously. Here is a list of recommended spells: :; Max to lvl 5 some of the previous spells at the level 31 decision. :; Reducing Key : level 3 or 5. This spell was underestimated for a long time but has several uses against monsters (PvM) and of course against players (PvP). As a few examples, Soryo Firefouxes, Fisheralaks and Soft Oak are all affected by it. :; Release spell : Surrounded? cramped, need a little bit of space? this is the spell :; Cawwot spell : Its a nice substitution for your living shovel since it can heal your for a couple of turns the draw back is that it does not follow you like the living shovel. :; Save the spells : Save them so when you hit 100 you get level 6 on Shovel skill or Fortune or Reducing key (at level 103) Comments on Good Spells ; Ghostly Shovel The fist main attack spell of this build. Whilst it does deal fire damage it has an okay base damage, which makes it more useful than the other off element attack spells, its main use is that on a Critical Hit it unbewitches the oponent. As of such Ghostly Shovel is one of the best unbewitching spells on the game, it's only limitation being that it needs to crit, as opposed to cooldowns for things like Insolent Bramble. ; Pandoras Box This is a support spell basically useless unless you use it with Ghostly shovel to remove bewitchments, or with shovel of judgement to stop the enemy on their ground. This and Ghostly shovel are greatly critic by low level characters since they are not really that useful at low levels (mostly first 50 levels) but it aids a lot. So it's a personal choice. ; Coins Throwing : You made it! With Coins Throwing you received your first water-based spell that also comes with a huge range (12 base at level 5). Make sure you level it to 5 as soon as you get it. This will be your bread and butter spell for a long time :) ; Clumsiness : Clumsiness is the second high range spell that you get. Although it's only possible to be cast once per turn per character, it is one of the best spells Enus get. With the cost of 1AP, same range as Coins Throwing and MP drain of 2 at level 5 (3 on level 6, though not available until level 142) it can be a life saver. ; Acceleration : Yes, that's an automatic level 5 spell. Giving you +2-3MP for several turns and also being castable on allies (63 range without the need of line of sight) this spell has proven its usefulness more than once.< ; Shovel of Judgement : Now this is where Enus start to shine :) Shovel of Judgement is your second water spell and it also does some serious damage. On a critical hit the additional effect of -3 MP is also great. Level this to 5 as soon as you get it as aswell as being powerful, you can use it with clumsiness to totally stop an enemy getting anywhere close to you. Comments on Bad Spells ; Living Bag Whilst it can be useful (Especialy for lasting longer for those early levels) a lot of the time it can die easily, or act stupidly. You may want to raise it just to help you out at first, or even to help you last a tad longer in PvP, but come higher levels then it's pretty useless and tends to just waste spell points which could be better off used elsewhere. ; Prime of Life It can be an okay spell to use if you want a slight boost to your MP (E.g. You could use it on an allied summon and then run away further) but for the most part it's useless, especially being off element. ; Living Shovel With quite a bit of HP it can make an okay blocker of LoS, though as it pushes back this can often be pointless. It might have some uses, but for the most part it's probably hindered by poor AI. ; Shovel Kiss Can be useful if you get blocked in, or if you're hiding behind obstacles, being off element though it's best to leave alone for the most part. ; Mass Clumsiness As with all of these spells, it has it's uses. Though really if you want to take AP, best to get a Xelor. Leveling Guide Level 1-5 Do the beginning quests in Incarnam. Doing all of the "talking" quests, and all of the quests that require the killing of weak monsters (get friend's help if needed), you will be lvl5 in no time. Hunt Young Gobballs because of their low damage and 3mp so you can keep ahead. In terms of Spell Points, resist the temptation to improve Shovel Throwing; it is a very weak spell, even when maxed out at level 5, and at later levels you won't ever use it. Fortune is a useful spell which boosts your Chance, but you'll want to level that up later on in the game since you don't need the bonus Chance much now anyhow. Save up your spell points and follow the spell guide above. See the note under 26-40 about mushd's for early/mid leveling. lv 6-10 Start Joining Incarnam Dungeon Runs Be Sure You have A Good party!! Sell any resources you find or have found to chars, such as arachnee legs and white/black gobball wool for some quick money. Spend it on anything you can find that will significantly increase your strength.Saving up your remaining spell points for now, continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. Lv: 11-15 Quests In Asturb Can Give Rlly Good XP Like The plant dissension or A bear in the gobbies' house On Lv 15 You can buy a Strong Bow for good range damage. Now that you've reached 10th level, you can reward yourself by buying the less expensive pieces of the Gobball Set, assuming you can afford them. A gobball hammer will be your best friend for the duration of this phase, so be sure to get one. At level 11 you can wear Fortifying Rings to boost your strength, and at level 14 you can wear Mental Rings, which will significantly boost the relevant stats that help you deal more damage with the Gobball Hammer. With even just a partial Gobball Set, you should be able to deal around 20 damage per hit with your hammer, and use its unique area of attack to effectively remain one step ahead of level 6 gobbals. Also consider fighting (as F2P) the "flowers" (Evil Dandelion, Wild Sunflower, Demonic Rose) at Fields of Astrub because they give good experience if you have, at least, the Gobball Hammer with Living Bag. At level 15 buy the Strong Bow (chance based) and used chance equipment. Guide 1 Lv: 15-20 Kill Morello Cherry Blops and Morello Cherry Biblops if you are P2P If F2P I would advice you to find some lonelyPrespics (no Boars!) or sneak into Crackrock fighting groups at 10,-24 Counterpoint: Boars are a great source of xp if you have the Gobball Hammer equipped. Just put one point into Living Bag for a little more hp and keep him out at all times, the Boar will maybe get 3 hits on you the whole fight if he's lucky. Stay towards the center of the screen at all times and away from objects such as trees or cliffs as if you are pushed back (even when your bag switches places) you will lose some life. For newbies, hammers effect the block you attack and the three surrounding blocks as well, so you can stand one block away and attack the block in between you and the boar and the boar will be hit. With the gobball hammer it hits TWICE. Takes about 12 turns all together but 1k-1.8k xp per fight is great with virtually no risk. Lv: 20 -26 For lv 20 start killing Piglets porcos territory 0,32 if you are P2P. For f2p I would advice to keep killing Prespics till lv 21-22 and then go and sneak into the Crackrock fights. For F2P its really hard to train enu's so it might take a while. lv: 26 - 35 Piglets or Start Killing Bigger Morello Cherry mobs (not more then 2 unless you have 4 mp). You could also go for solo Cracklers or Crackrocks in The Crackler Mountain if you have a good damage bonus. Look at equipment guide below for a suggestion. lv: 35 - 40 F2p really can't lvl very well from now on so if they want to go further I would advise to keep killing craqueboules or try to solo a lonely one. P2p find some good party and start doing gobb dungeon. This will give you good xp and maybe some cool items. Or Fungi Masters but don't attack when there are more then 1 mush mush or anything with him. Max is 1 fungi master and 1 other creature lonely fungi master is also good. lv: 40-60 Search a good party and go for kanigers hunt. This really gives good xp! You can also kill dark smith and miners. They give about 10k xp and take 2 minutes to kill. Maybe for f2p go to chafers at -1,-25 - Look for the dungeon behind the rock. Their are also piglets on ranged maps, i get about 15k exp for a 3 minute fight with 177 wis set The chafers are the only good way for f2p to keep leveling, but this won't do very much after lvl 50. Level 61-69 Its time to start thinking about a weapon. More details will be listed later, but for now save your points for Shovel Skill. lv 60-80 go for dreggons or koalaks can do solo later but first go with a group till around lv 70 when you get slaughtering shovel soloing dragoturkies with great mechba shovel and reduction gear can be fast exp around lv 60. If you can get to 200 pp with enutrofions + pet, it becomes highly profitable as well. lv 80-200 Go for dreggons and koalaks solo. You can also go to pandala with a group and kill firefouxes or try cemetry of bonta for good mobs (party fighting adviced). Blops and Kanigers are a good way to gain experience too, if you have 8 ap and 4 mp (which can be possible by using Gobball Breeder Boots) Guide 2 Level 17-25 At level 17, dump 3 more skill points into Ghostly Shovel. At last, a spell that does some respectable damage! Ghostly is fire based, so strap on anything and everything that raises your Int. Chances are this means completing as much of the Gobball Set as you can, plus high-stat mental rings. Your attack pattern won't vary too much: Simply use Ghostly Shovel to attack at range instead of Shovel Throwing. The difference in range and damage will probably allow you to take on level 9, 12 and maybe even level 15 gobballs, depending on your equipment. Experiment also with groups of flowers, which have few hitpoints and are generally vulnerable to fire. Getting to level 26 will take a long time, but don't give up. Along the way, push more points into Ghostly to get it to level 4. Eventually you'll want to max it anyway. *One should get Ergot Mina if he can afford it and unlearn living bag as soon as possible. Or else, the build will run out of spell points at high level and become very inferior. Bite the bullet now so you don't have to pay an exponential amount of kamas to unlearn spell later. Note that the cost of unlearning has dramatically dropped with release 1.17. *Here's another alternative: Once you get to lvl 21-22 you can combine the moskito set with the boar set, and have a pretty good total physical reduction - great for lower to mid lvl solo'ing, combined with a decent wisdom boost and chance boost. You could probably use this hybrid combination till you get to the robber set/prespic set hybrid combo). another strategy at this point (for the money impared). grab a Vôr'Om_Axe axe and 2 Ring of Satisfaction. Now you hit 2 times with axe causing about 20-30 damage. Use this to level up to 20 then get a gray beard and use that with the rings of satisfaction to do 2 hits a turn each hit causing about 25-30 damage use this to get to level 26 then follow this build. *Strong Bow does more damage but is also kind if expensive,i bought a sacred staff and i do around 20 damage a turn,so i think unless you have 14,000 kamas lying around, you should just go for the staff *For p2p it's also very useful to kill morello cherry blops or biblops because they have 56% weakness for water attacks and with a Strong Bow its really easy to keep distance so you only have to move a couple of times to avoid the traps this can give you 3000 to even 7000 (with big blops) xp everytime but try to search for lonely ones. Level 26-40 Once you hit level 26 you should be able to max out your Chance at 100, and have enough points to max out Coins Throwing immediately. You should have Living Bag 4, Fortune 3, Ghostly Shovel 4, and Coins Throwing 5. Sell your gobball equipment and instead pick up a full Bandit Set immediately. Suppliment this with either parts of the Moskito Set, Tofu Set (for some extra damage) or other equipment that suits your style. Assuming full robber, a selection of tofu and moskito and over 100 Chance, you should be doing an average of 27 damage per hit, three times a round, at a range of up to 12. This is exceedingly annoying for opponents. If you cannot afford bandit set or moskito set, I suggest you go and buy a (Brilliant Hermiturtlook). Brilliant Hermiturtlook gives quite alot of chance. And if you have a 150+ Gobtubby or Ghast you have a good mixed set. From this point on you can now hold your own against surprisingly large encounters. Continue to raise chance, and work towards obtaining a hybrid Prespic Set/Bandit Set. Max out Fortune and Ghostly Shovel when you can, and consider raising Pandora's Box to make your Ghostly that much more effective. In terms of characteristics, 20 points of Agility will help raise your critical hits, and Vitality and Intelligence are always fairly useful too. Chance continues to be important later on, so don't ignore it either. Level 41-50 It's time to think about an Ice Kwak Set (that doesn't mean that you should throw out your Prespic Set, it is extremely useful for leveling, because your main opponents - Cracklers, Treechnids and Scaraleafs have surprisingly low damage and it gives you decent wisdom as well). Ice Kwak Set is designed only for Enutrofs, it gives a huge amount of Chance, some Intelligence, some Wisdom, decent bonus to crits and (sic!) +1 range, +1AP & +1MP - really brilliant. Note that you can wear only 7 items of 8 to gain that bonuses, one of which is an Ice Bwak. I recommend to fill 2 other slots with some decent +damage items (Ringtree +5, etc. will do.) Level 51-60 Equipment wise stay with your prespic / robber set combo. With a perfect damage set you will be dealing between 60 and 90 damage per round from your coin throwing. Although the Ice Kwak Set looks like a great Enu set you are better off saving your money and time. At level 60 you can get the very expensive Gelano. Mixed with a good Xelor Amulet and Sandals Koholiks you will end up with 8 AP, 4 MP and a good amount of wisdom and some additional critical. You can finish off with a weapon and pet of your choice. I choose to stay with the Ergot Mina and a Gobtubby for the extra life, but there are many other workable choices. A chance pet or a wisdom pet are other good options. You could also choose to use a wisdom enhancing weapon, or a water based weapon with the appropriate weapon skill. From 51 to 60 when solo leveling you will find piglets still give you the best experience for your time. You should be able to take on any group of piglets as long as you are on a map with enough space to stay out of their range for a number of rounds. Fungi masters are another option, they give slightly more experience, but you will find yourself taking more damage and time fighting them. You will also have a harder time finding groups around your level to kill. Gears Equipment * Boone Set or Young Adventurer Set (1-21) if you have enough money (Strong Bow) > (It used to be holic bow!) * Full Farmer Set (20+) or Full Moskito Set (21+) EDIT: Personally, I found this set to be the best choice: [[Boar Set]] + [[Moskito Set]] + Ergot Mina + Bluish Cloak (Bowisse's cloak would be the best, but I couldn't find it) * Bandit Set pieces suplemented with Moskito Set pieces. (26+) * Prespic Set suplemented with Bandit Set. (combine both) (38+) * Ice Kwak Set Recommended to high level enutrofs. (45+)(Mechba Shovel) * Akwadala Set Highly recommended! Suplemented with Ice Kwakring and Water Bwak. (43+) (if you cant afford try blue scara set. * Try to add some dreggon equipment and other stuff for +1mp or +1ap always usefull or red turtle set. *At level 70+, a custom Set is best. An example is an "Teeth of Wabbits" Amulet or Aerdala Amulet, Blue Turtle Belt, Axel, Akwadala Cloak or Desire O' Ball Cloak or Caracape, Pilbocks Hat or Sapphire Dragolining or Caracap, caraboots or Gobball Breeder boots, and 2 Ano Neemous Rings. *80+ Axel or Gicque Shovel, Sapphire Dragolining, Akwadala Cloak, Shika's Ears, Loopine's ring and/or Ano Neemous Ring, Blue Turtle Belt, Gobball Breeder boots, Water Bwak or Minimino Long-term Economical Leveling/Battle Set These setups are economical in the long run, including only expensive items that will be usefull at high level. The key point is to maintain 8ap/3mp over lvl60. The only low-level specific item is Ergot Mina; however, you will save alot of bread money between lvl20 and lvl68. Gelano is expensive, but all resources gathered from leveling to lvl60 will pay a big portion of it; if you still can't afford it, simply use Axel at lvl72 with a nice ring. The leveling set is: *<38 cheap pieces of Gobball Set and Ergot Mina + big ghast. *>38 full Prespic Set with Bandit Set pieces, Gobboots and Ergot Mina + big ghast. *>60 Prespic Set, gelano, Kam Assutra's amulet, Gobboots, Ergot Mina + big ghast. *68-100 Prespic Set, gelano, Aerdala Amulet, Gobball Breeder boots (+1mp), Tortoi Hammer (-1mp) + big ghast. *72-100 (no gelano) Prespic Set, Ano Neemous Ring, Aerdala Amulet, Gobball Breeder boots, Axel + big ghast. (In My case, i prefer Daudgee+desire ball, 1 silimelles and 1 ano neemous, 1 xelors ammy/aerdala,Tarsy's boots , Tortoi Hammer and a nice pink draggy.) more wis and vit for some money. (if u can have some nice Cawwot Dofus, it will be nice too) with these pieces, you can very cheaply convert to a "battle" set by replacing prespic set by a good Pilbocks Hat, Akwadala Cloak, Blue Turtle Belt, good Blue Scararing, and good water bwak. This gives you huge chance, +range and +crit for tougher opponents at the cost of wisdom, and it will keep the game fun until you're high level enough for epic levels equipments. Note: A set recomendable if you are freakishly rich and of a really high lvl: *Dreggon Shovel *Spring leaf *Moowish Belt *Dark Animal Boots *Mastralis Croak *Kaliptus Headband *Dragon Pig Ring *Ancestral Ring Which can give you: +50 damage, +5 range, +1 mp and +1 ap. And you get +1 ap at lvl 100. so you will have a total of 8 ap which allows you to use Coins Trow 4 times and hit around 60-115 a hit. Weapons Enutrofs have a 0% damage modfier with Shovels, -5% with Hammers and -10% with all other weapons. * 10+ Sponge Shovel (Water) * 10+ Gobball Hammer (Earth and Fire) * 11+ Half Loaf (Water) * 15+ Holic Bow (Water) * 15+ Strong Bow (Water) * 17+ Damaged Farmer's Scythe (steals water) * 20+ Ergot Mina (steals water) * 24+ Thart's Slicer (Water) * 24+ Layte's Slicer (Water) * 25+ Kitten Tails (Water and Air) * 29+ '110' Spear (Water) * 30+ Ykulf Bow (Water) * 40+ Eulasse Daggers(Water and Earth) * 41+ Ice Kwakblade (Water) * 43+ Akwadala Staff (Water) * 45+ Mechba Shovel (Water) * 55+ Tortoi Hammer (Water)with -1MP. * 55+ Zebuth Shovel (Water) Requires Brakmarian alignment to wear. But it got very high damage for its level. Already got water damage and is 6AP to use. * 60+ Great Mechba Shovel (Water) Imposing woukuis shovel 64+ does nice damage too if it is maged. ; 070 Shovel Minster : This recently released shovel is what every Enu wished for. With water steal, 4AP to use and solid base damage this shovel will be definately very high on your priority list. Has to be maged and is 4AP to use. ; 071 Gicque Shovel : The second decent shovel in the Enu arsenal. This shovel will shine if you can get the critical rate from 1/25 down to 1/2, resulting in very high damage. Dont be too worried about the 1-80 heals, most of the time you will hit much more than you heal. Has to be maged and is 4AP to use. ; 072 Axel Shovel : Again a very nice shovel that also gives +1AP. If you cant afford a Gelano (+1AP ring, no other stats) this shovel can help you to get the 8AP for casting Shovel of Judgment twice. Already got water damage and is 4AP to use. ; 087 Helabete Shovel : Again a shovel with a huge bonus to critical hits. With +15 on a critical hit either get the critical rate down to 1/2 or skip this shovel. Has to be maged and is 5AP to use. ; 094 Hebuse Shovel : With solid damage this is a shovel to think about. It will also hit high without the need of critical hits. Has to be maged and is 5AP to use. ; 115 Shovel Ijah : Before the 1.20 update this was one of my favourite shovel. I cant recall any other weapon with more than 9-15 element steal so this is the best self-healing weapon in the game. I used it often after being killed in a fight to attack a Piwi and stall the fight long enough until I healed myself full on Cawwot, Living Shovel and all of the other summons I got. Already got water damage and is 4AP to use. But after the 1.20 update the low base damage of 9-15 is weakened again and the damage is a pity now. Its a nice shovel to have for Enus who just reached 115, but I recommend switching to get a Dark Miner Shovel once you hit 120. ; 120 Shovel of the Dark Miner :While the shovels before were all ok, this is where we get into the higher damage category. With dual damage, +damages from equipment count twice and will increase your damage considerably. Important for Player vs. Player is also, that this shovel is one-handed. Has a water-type damage and a neutral-type damage (that can be maged) and is 5AP to use. ; 121 Hikule Shovel : Hikule comes one level after the Dark Miner shovel and while the base damage on this shovel is amazing it will still deal lower damage than Dark Miner. Why? Because of the +damages from your equipment. With them counting twice they will make the difference in your damage. Has to be forged and is 5AP to use. Is also 1-handed. ; 127 Dreggon Shovel : To be honest I dont like this shovel very much. From my point of view the damage is rather low, only on a critical hit it seems worthwile. The neutral steal isnt appealing either. Still a nice alternative if you want more vitality and free your belt and a ring slot (for 10AP to attack twice with a 5AP shovel, Gelano (ring) and Powerful dazzling belt (+1AP) being the most common equipments used to achieve 10AP). Needs to be forged and is 4AP to use. Please note that the steal part cannot be maged! ; 131 Alani Shovel : This is basically a dagger in shovel form. Its absolutely necessary to get the 1/30 critical rate down to 1/2 or your damage will be rather low. However once you get 1/2 on this shovel the damage will be amazing. This shovel is especially useful against AP-draining enemies like Troolls and Xelors in Player vs. Player. Has to be maged and is 3AP to use. ; 137 Shovel Shattkitou : I have to admit I have yet to see that shovel in action. But with the very nice Agi/Cha gear released in the 1.20 update (though most of them are pretty high-level) and air steal this shovel definately shouldnt be underestimated. Has to be maged and is 4AP to use. ; 142 Splitting Shovel : Now THIS is an amazing shovel. Huge base damage AND water steal make this shovel excellent. Also gives decent vitality and other stats (as long as you are not too unlucky and ruin the stats after maging) Needs to be forged and is 5AP to use. ; 173 Shovel Egant : For a chance Enu this shovel is a joke. A bad joke. The base damage on it are indeed very nice and with dual element damage this shovel can be deadly in the hands of an Int/Str Enu. But Cha Enus are still stuck with Splitting. Got earth and fire damage and is 5AP to use. ; 176 Hickory Shovel : Again a joke shovel. Yes it got water damage. Yes it doesnt require 10AP to use. But it got an absolutely rediculous condition of Intelligence > 250 and fire damage as well. While I appreaciate the intention of the developers to push hybrid builds a chance Enu has no will to heal the opponent for several 100s with Bribery (which will happen if you plan to use this shovel seriously). Got fire and water damage and is 4AP to use. ; 191 Shovel Emlaka It's also worth mentioning that shovels are not the only weapons for Enutrofs- Hammers and Axes are becoming increasingly popular, in particular, Metal Hammer, Dreggon Axe, Ougaammer, and Canni Blade.